


Right Place, Wrong Time

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, Kinda Incest? But not really, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega slick, Yamato/Sougo mentioned, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Riku was an Omega, not that anyone knows. It's not that he's ashamed of it (really!), it's just that he doesn't want to cause anyone trouble. So every time his heat starts to rear its ugly head, he takes a little vacation from idoling and goes to wait it out at home, alone, and in pain. But this time, right before he could board his train to his parent's place, his Tenn-nii called to invite him over for lunch. He could never say no to his Tenn-nii! Plus his heat's not thaaat close, right?....right?





	Right Place, Wrong Time

The day had started out nice enough for Riku. Or rather, it was as nice as a day during his preheat week could be. His heats were notoriously awful, sending him into feverish fits and painful wails, and his preheat PMS was just as agonizing in its own way. He had presented too young, just months after turning 16, much to his beta parents surprise. Apparently twins tended to present earlier than the usual 18-20 age range, especially those carrying recessive Omega genes. His doctors had told him that his symptoms, both the physical pain and the unpredictable mood swings, would all be easier once he found himself an Alpha. Unfortunately Riku finding an Alpha was starting to seem like a far off dream.

 

It was pretty uncommon for male idols to be Omegas. Even though the ban on dating (and mating) made the exception for Omega idols, as it was more of a medical imperative for them than their Alpha and Beta counterparts; their dynamic tended to put a hindrance on the love fantasy seeing as most of their fans were young females. As such, most Omega male idols tried to be discreet about their dynamic, often keeping it a secret from the public and waiting until they retired to mate. 

 

The few male Omegas in the business sought out relief from fellow idols during their heats. Riku knew for certain that Sougo, the only other Omega in Idolish7, had Yamato help him during his heats. With Nagi and Mitsuki being Betas, and Iori and Tamaki not yet presented, Yamato was currently the only Alpha in Idolish7. Riku would feel incredibly guilty to ask Yamato to help him with his own legendarily awful heats when their leader was already going out of his way to help Sougo. So Riku had taken time off from work in order to go home to his parents and ride out his heat the same way he always had; locked in his room, chewing ice and taking pain pills and waiting for it to mercifully end. He had just been getting ready to leave for the train when Tenn had called him.

 

It wasn’t exactly odd for his Tenn-nii to contact him, the twins had slowly started to reconnect ever since they had been reunited, but it was mostly through texts or in group settings at mutal shows. At first Riku had worried that something was wrong, but Tenn had just wanted to invite him over for lunch. Riku was a bit taken aback at first, he’d never been to TRIGGER’s shared apartment. He knew he probably should’ve turned Tenn down, his heat was due to start in the next day or so and he should’ve been hurrying to his parents place to prepare, but the chance to have lunch with his beloved Tenn-nii was too big a prize to pass up. Before he knew it he was texting his mother that he’d be late and hoping the train across town to the address Tenn had given him.

 

He had been a little nervous when he knocked on the door, preheat hormones making him anxiously second guess his decision to stop by, but all his worries melted away when Tenn opened the door. His older brother greeted him with a warm smile and a happy welcome, quickly ushering him into the large but cozy apartment. There were various candles set out in strategic locations, giving off scents that were known to be soothing to Omegas going into their heats. Every couch and chair had either a fluffy pillow on the seat or a soft blanket draped over the back. The windows were covered with semi-sheer curtains that softened the light of the room to something more comfortable and inviting. All in all the apartment was a nesting Omega’s dream. 

 

Riku had known, in the back of his mind, that his Tenn-nii was also an Omega. Even if they were fraternal, when one twin got the recessive Omega gene than the other one did as well. But Tenn had always been so professional, so perfect, that Riku had sort of forgotten that Tenn shared his same burden. The appearance of the apartment, though, had brought that fact to the forefront of Rikus thoughts. His brother had obviously presented early just as Riku had, but unlike Riku he had fared far better in finding himself an Alpha. 

 

Riku smiled through the painful twist of jealousy in his stomach as Tenn grabbed his hand and led him to the table set for two. They passed Gaku on their way to the kitchen, the older Alpha was reading on the couch and had unconsciously reached up and run a hand over Tenn’s arm in gentle reassurace. Ryuu smiled brightly at Riku when the twins took their seats at the table before turning his full attention on his pink haired center. Ryuu carefully tucked a strand of Tenn’s hair behind his ear and told him to call if he needed anything before placing a quick kiss on Tenn’s head before the shorter could bat him away. The larger man emmenated such heady Alpha pheromones that Riku had to bite down on his tongue to keep from swooning. The brunet placed the lunch he’d prepared for the two Omegas on the table between them and then grabbed Gaku to go watch a movie in their room, leaving the twins alone to their meal together. 

 

Despite his jealousy, Riku didn’t have it in him to hold a grudge against Tenn. He was honestly happy for his brother, to be so lucky to have two obviously loving Alphas and still be able to live out his dream of being an idol. So the redhead swallowed down his envy and his self-deprecating thoughts, and tried to enjoy his rare private visit with his cherished sibling. They had a lovely chat over omurice (decorated with cute puppy faces by Ryuu), talking about everything from their work as idols and their personal lives. 

 

Tenn blushingly confided in Riku that it had been Ryuu and Gaku that had urged him to invite his younger brother over for lunch that day. The older twin apparently also had pretty awful heats prior to joining TRIGGER, but they had gotten much easier after mating with the two other members of his group. What hadn’t lessened, however, were Tenn’s preheat nesting instincts. Tenn found them embarrassing and tried to hide them at the beginning of their relationship, but Gaku and Ryuu thought Tenn’s nesting was incredibly cute and encouraged him every chance they got. So when Tenn had mentioned off handedly that he wanted to see Riku, because his brotherly protective instincts were going crazy this close to his heat now that the twins were rebuilding their bond, both of his Alphas had insisted he invite the younger over to lunch. They said it was because they didn’t want Tenn to be under any more stress than necessary when his heat hit, but Tenn knew it was just them trying find a way to coddle him that he wouldn’t object to. 

 

Riku had laughed when Tenn said that, pout creeping onto his older brother’s face as he muttered about meddlesome Alphas and not needing to be spoiled. Riku felt the last dredges of jealousy leave him, honestly glad his brother had found such wonderful people as mates. In the end, Riku was just happy that his brother was happy. They finished their lunch in high spirits and Tenn walked Riku to the door, both feeling a sense of ease and contentment set in after spending the afternoon together, their Omega instinct sated knowing the other was doing well. 

 

Everything had been going so well until Riku turned to leave.

 

“I’m really happy you invited me over today, Tenn-nii,” Riku said honestly, slipping his shoes on and turning to give his brother a soft smile, “It makes me feel better to know you have such wonderful Alpha’s taking care of you. It gives me less to worry about.”

 

“Hey what’s this about you worrying about me?” Tenn huffed, giving Riku’s cheek a pinch, “I’m the older brother, it’s my job to worry about you, not the other way around! And just you wait, once you present, you’ll be beating the Alphas off with a stick. You’ll be getting courted left and right, and then I’ll get gray hairs from all the worrying I’ll do.”

 

“I don’t know about all that,” Riku mumbled, voice going gloomy. He hadn’t mentioned to Tenn that he had already presented,plus he was wearing so much scent suppressant that there was no way for the older to smell his dynamic (or his imminent heat). For the moment Riku was content with letting his twin think the younger’s illness had held off that part of Riku’s puberty until the normal timeframe. While he certainly didn’t hold a grudge against his Tenn-nii for already finding his mates, Riku was still a little ashamed of his own lack of an Alpha. 

 

“What’s that sad look for?” Tenn asked, brow furrowing in concern, “It’ll happen, just you wait. You’re going to make some Alpha very lucky, I’m sure of it. Now come here and give me a hug before you go.”

 

Riku smiled at Tenn’s compliment and leaned in for a hug. He was glad to know that, even though he doubted himself in this aspect, at least his brother believed in him. Tenn was incredibly warm when he wrapped Riku in his arms. He smelled wonderful, more like home than Riku’s actually home ever did. Riku buried his face in the crook of his brother’s neck and inhaled deeply, the addicting scent sending little bolts of heat down his spine. He whined, high and needy in the back of his throat, and confusingly felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

 

“Riku…?” Tenn asked, voice sounding muddled and dazed, “Riku you don’t smell right….Riku why do you smell like---”

 

Both twins cried out as a great shock of heat hit them, bodies shaking and knees buckling, sending them to the floor.

 

Riku shivered, his stomach cramping painfully and causing him to curl in on himself. He tried to gather his thoughts, put the pieces together and figure out what was happening, when the thundering sound of running steps echoed down the hall. Riku heard voices call Tenn’s name and then his own. The world spun as he was lifted into a seated position, a large hot hand pressing itself against his forehead. Riku moaned at the feeling, and then something happened that tied all the clues together for him.

 

Riku felt wetness seep into the back of his pants.

 

Icy dread filled him as Riku realized what had happened. He’d gone into heat early. He’d gone into heat early, nowhere near the safety of his room at home, in front of his older brother and his brother’s two mates. This was a disaster.

 

Riku hurriedly scrambled to his feet, away from the welcoming scent and soothing warmth of Ryuu’s lap, and rushed for the door. If he could just get out while the Alphas were focused on Tenn, then maybe he would be able escape the ensuing mortification. His hopes were dashed when strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back into the room before he could even touch the doorknob. 

 

“Woah there Riku, we just want to make sure you’re oka---” Ryuu started to say before his nostrils flared, taking in Riku’s scent, “Riku...are you….?”

 

“He’s in heat!” Tenn cried, clinging to Gaku with a shiver, eyes wide in shock, “We both just went into heat!”

 

“But how?” Gaku asked with a frown, pulling Tenn closer and running calming fingers through his Omega’s hair, “Tenn, your heat shouldn’t hit until tomorrow at the earliest. And you told us that Riku hadn’t presented yet, right?”

 

“I thought he  _ hadn’t _ ,” Tenn said, looking at Riku with accusing eyes, “But apparently I was very wrong. When he hugged me I could tell, he’s drowning in scent suppressants.” 

 

Riku felt his lip tremble, the tears he’d been holding back finally broke free to fall down his cheeks. He hated that he’d cause his brother to look at him with such an angry expression. The last thing he wanted was to upset his Tenn-nii

 

“I...I’m sorry,” Riku whimpered, voice cracking with a sob, “I swear I didn’t mean to send you into heat early! I didn’t think something like this could happen! I’ll leave right now! I won’t cause you any more trouble, honest!”

 

“Woah! Hey, none of that!” Ryuu yelped, squeezing Riku more securely to his strong chest as the small Omega squirmed about, desperately trying to escape, “We know you didn’t do it on purpose. How could you have? But you aren’t going anywhere until we figure this whole thing out.”

 

“No, it’s okay!” Riku said, starting to feel a bit frenzied, “I’m fine, really! You should just focus on taking care of Tenn-nii’s heat! I’ll just get out of your way now and--”

 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Gaku said firmly, standing up with a half-limp Tenn in his arms, “And you most certainly  _ are not _ fine! You’re in heat! What kind of Alphas would we be if we let you out of here without proper protection?! Now, who should we call to come get you? Who’s the Alpha that usually helps you with your heats?”

 

Riku froze in Ryuu’s arms, feeling a cold sweat prickle at his too hot skin. His eyes darted around, trying to look at anything but the other three idols in the room, as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

 

“Answer Gaku’s questions, Riku,” Tenn said strictly, narrowing his eyes are Riku’s shifty looks, “And do  _ not _ lie. I’m not let you leave here without a proper Alpha to help you with you’re heat.”

 

“Is it Nikaido-san?” Ryuu offered helpfully, shifting Riku so he sat more comfortably in the large Alpha’s embrace, “Tamaki-kun said that Nikaido-san helps Sougo-kun with his heats because he considers it his duty as Idolish7’s leader. I’m sure that means he helps you with your heats too, right?”

 

Riku whimpered and once again twisted in Ryuu’s hold. He didn’t want to deal with this right now! His body felt hot and painful, and his stomach kept flipping about like he was on a rollercoaster. He just wanted to hide away in his room at his parents house, where he didn’t have to face his brother’s disapproving looks or his own deficiencies as an Omega. Another pitiful sob tore its way out of Riku’s throat and he felt his chest getting tight. He pulled frantically at the tree-trunk-like arms still holding tight around his body, desperate to make more room for his lungs to take in air.

 

Just as blackness started to seep into the edges of his vision, he felt a hand fumbling in his pocket followed by a familiar piece of plastic being shoved into his mouth. He instinctively clamped his lips down around it and inhaled the cool cloud of relief the blew out of the nozzle. Riku held his breath for a moment before exhaling with a sigh. He sagged into Ryuu’s grip, taking a few more deep breaths before opening tightly shut eyes to see three matching concerned looks.

 

“Riku,” Ryuu said gently, tucking the inhaler back into Riku’s pocket and turning the Omega around in his arms so he could bury his face in the comfort of the Alpha’s shoulder, “You aren’t in trouble. I just want to make sure we understand everything before we do anything else. I promise no matter what your answers are, we won’t be upset with you. We’re going to ask you some yes or no questions, all you need to do is nod or shake your head. Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Riku gripped a fistfull of Ryuu’s shirt and nodded his head.

 

“Good boy,” Ryuu praised, running a hand over the back of Riku’s head. Riku whined as another set of tremors wracked his body, and his bottom once again felt slick.

 

“Riku,” Gaku said, voice steady and commanding but not harsh, “Do you have an Alpha that usually helps you with your heats?”

 

Riku curled more tightly into Ryuu’s arms and shook his head negatively.

 

“Alright, thank you for answering,” Gaku said, the smallest note of praise in his voice making Riku’s head feel fuzzy, “Does anyone in Idolish7 know that you are an Omega?”

 

Riku whimpered again and shook his head no, feeling tears well up again. He swallowed thickly and tried to get himself under control. He needed to pull himself together and think of a plan. If he could just get past the hormones for a bit, Riku was sure he could still get out of this. He just needed to convince them he was fine enough to leave on his own without an Alpha escort.

 

“See, so you don’t need to call them. It would only make them worry unnecessarily, ” Riku said, voice cracking as he tried to feign his usually cheery tone, “They’re expecting me to be away for a few days this week anyway. If it makes you feel better then I promise that once this heat is over I will explain everything to them. But for now, how about I just go home like I planned and then you three can---”

 

“No.” Tenn interrupted with a chilling finality in his voice, “If you don’t have an Alpha and Idolish7 doesn’t know you’re an Omega, what did you plan on doing about your heat?”

 

“The same thing I always do, Tenn-nii,” Riku said, turning to look at Tenn with a strained smile, “I’ll go to Mom and Dad’s house, lock myself in my room, and wait for it to end. Really, it’s no big deal.”

 

Tenn froze, eyes going impossibly wide, before he threw himself out of Gaku’s arms. The older twin wrapped himself around Riku’s back, sandwiching the younger between himself and Ryuu. Hysterical questions mixed with worried sobs fell from Tenn’s lips in a waterfall of anxiety and love. Ryuu merely opened his arms to let Tenn in before gathering both twins close with a protective growl. After a minute or two Tenn’s frantic words quieted and he was able to pull himself together. He looked up at his two mated Alphas with determination in his eyes.

 

“We’re going to help him,” Tenn said in a voice that brokered no arguments, “We’re going to help Riku with his heat.”

 

“What? No!” Riku yelped, “ No no no, you guys are mated! There’s no way I could butt in while you’re also in heat Tenn-nii!”

 

“And there’s no way I’m leaving you to torture yourself alone,” Tenn said, voice taking on the fiercely protective tone Riku remembered from their childhood, “Now that I know what’s been going on, I’m never letting that happen to you again.”

 

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Gaku said, eyes burning with a determined fire that Riku had never seen in TRIGGER’s leader gaze, “Ryuu and I certainly wouldn’t mind helping you out Riku. You’re Tenn’s precious brother after all, and he won’t even think about relaxing if he knows you’re hurting for no reason. I think we would all feel much better having you here and seeing that you’re safe, now that we know what you planned to do to yourself.”

 

“You really don’t have to…” Riku muttered, starting to find it hard to remember why he was arguing when Ryuu’s hand was kneading so wonderfully at the base of his skull. His body felt so fuzzy and warm, like something between having the flu and lying out on the beach in the sun.

 

“Nonsense,” Tenn hummed, pushing Riku’s bangs back from his younger brother’s sweaty forehead, “These two are  _ my  _ Alphas. I’ve trained them up myself, and I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my sweet Riku’s first time.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Riku sighed, pushing against his Tenn-nii’s fingers. His claim sounding weak even to his own ears.

 

“Of course you will,” Tenn said, matter-of-factly, “Because I will be there to make sure of it. Ryuu pick him up, lets get him cleaned up and comfortable in the bed before the lust sets in.”

 

“Let’s get the  _ both of you _ cleaned and settled,” Ryuu corrected, grabbing both twins under their knees and hoisting them up onto his hips.

 

“I’ll be along in a minute,” Gaku called, bending over to where Riku’s bag had fallen and rummaging through it until he found the redhead’s phone, “I’m just going to text his parents so they don’t worry and make an important phone call, then I follow after.”

 

“Don’t take too long,” Tenn pouted over Ryuu’s shoulder, cheeks coloring prettily in a mix of heat and embarrassment. “You know I don’t like to wait.”

 

Gaku waived his agreement and Tenn flopped bonelessly against Ryuu. Once the three had disappeared through the door to the bedroom, Gaku turned to the phone in his hand. Just as he’d said he would, he texted Riku’s parents, explaining the situation and promising to take good care of their son. The Nanases’ mother agreed a bit too quickly for Gaku’s comfort at first, but he felt his worry ease when she thanked him for taking of  _ both _ her boys in their time of need. He supposed there was something to be said for a mother’s intuition.

 

The next thing he did was a bit more cruel, but he felt a bit of punishment was in order. The fact that Riku had been a part of Idolish7 for months now and no one had noticed his dynamic was deplorable. That needed to be rectified immediately. Gaku didn’t even want to think about the reality Riku had hinted at when he mentioned what he usually did for his heats. No Omega should be forced to deal with their time alone, especially not one as sweet and delicate as Riku. Nikaido had more than dropped the ball on this one, and it was time Gaku showed him what he had missed. With a sadistic grin, TRIGGER’s leader hit his counterpart’s contact and waited for Yamato to pick up the phone.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t my cute center calling me,” Yamato’s teasing voice drifted out of the phone’s speaker, “Let me guess; you forgot something in your room and you need Onii-san to run to the train station and bring it to you?”

 

“Not quite,” Gaku’s voice purred darkly into the receiver. 

 

“Yaotome?” Yamato asked, voice losing it’s lighthearted tone, “What are you doing with Riku’s phone? Did something happen to him?! Is he alright?!”

 

“Oh don’t worry about him, Nikaido,” Gaku said, letting a smug smirk leak into his voice. He wanted to make sure his performance left a lasting impression on Yamato. Gaku would make sure the other realized how badly he had messed up. “You’re sweet little center is going to be just fine. After all, he’s got  _ me _ to care for him during his heat.”

 

“What?” Yamato asked clearly confused by Gaku’s words. There was a second of silence before his voice exploded over the phone, “Wait did you say HEAT?!”

 

“But of course,” Gaku said in an exaggeratedly casual tone, “Why else would he take time off out of the blue to visit his parents? It’s not like there’s a family emergency happening or anything. Didn’t you think it was a bit odd for such a dedicated idol to take a vacation for no reason? Plus everyone knows TRIGGER is on break for Tenn’s heat. They’re  _ twins,  _ Nikaido. Come on now, I know you’re not  _ that _ dense.”

 

“But...Riku, he...No, he doesn’t smell like an Omega….he’s barely even old enough! I would have noticed if he’d presented in the dorms!” Yamato fumbled through his words, clearly so thrown by the revelation about his center that he hadn’t caught the slight against his intelligence. 

 

“Twins present young,” Gaku said gruffly, “It happened for Tenn when he was 16, I expect the same is true of Riku. Unfortunately, unlike his brother, Riku didn’t have any Alpha’s around to help him through his presentation. And if his plans for this heat are any indication, he’s never had an Alpha for  _ any _ of his heats. It’s really sad, don’t you think, Nikaido?”

 

“Where are you?” Yamato demanded, the sound of the spectacled man’s hurried footsteps and doors slamming open started up in the background as the Alpha scrambled about the Idolish7 dorms. Good, Gaku wanted him agitated, “I’m coming to get him right now.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Gaku said brusquely, “Ryuu and I will be taking care of both of the twins during their heat.”

 

“What? No!” Yamato growled, Alpha tone bleeding into his voice, “I am coming to get Riku right now. You will give me my Omega, Yaotome Gaku.”

 

“I will not, Nikaido Yamato,” Gaku replied, letting his own angry Alpha instincts flow out of him, “You couldn’t even notice a ripe Omega hiding in your own home; do you really think you can be trusted as Riku’s first heat partner? He was going to lock himself away to suffer through his heat  _ alone,  _ Nikaido, and it’s your fault.”

 

“That’s not….” Yamato faltered, before going silent. Gaku could practically hear the guilt over the phone. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it though,” Gaku said, back to his mockingly flippant tone, “Ryuu and I will take excellent care of him. We’ll show him what it’s like to be with a some  _ real  _ Alphas for his heat.”

 

“Dammit, Yaotome,” Yamato said through grit teeth, “Look, you’ve made your point just tell me where you are and----”

 

“Oh sorry, Nikaido,” Gaku said with a grin, “I think I can hear Tenn whining. He gets so needy when the lust sets in and he just can’t bear it if he can’t see both his Alphas. I’ll be sure to give Riku you’re regards. Tell Tsumugi we’ll have him back to the dorms by the end of the week. That is if he doesn’t decide to just stay here with us. I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to mating him.”

 

That last bit wasn’t exactly true. Not that Gaku would turn Riku away if the boy asked to mate with them, but that was a big step that all four of them would have to talk about at length together before any decision was made. Plus Gaku had a feeling that mating was far from Riku’s mind at the moment. So Gaku had told a little fib, that was fortunately having the desired effect. 

 

“YAOTOME GAKU! YOU TELL WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW OR I’LL---” 

 

“Bye~” Gaku practically sang, closing the call with a vindictive click. His smug grin grew wider when the phone immediately began ringing again with Yamato’s contact number. He held the phone at arms length and let the call go to voicemail before it immediately started ringing again. Gaku ignored the call this time and walked to the bedroom, phone still in hand.

 

Gaku was met by a lovely sight when he walked through the door. Ryuu had dimmed the lights to their lowest setting without being totally off so as not to hurt sensitive Omega eyes. The other Alpha had done as he’d said he would and helped both twins get cleaned up and settled into Tenn’s bed. Their center had spent the last two days collecting his favorite pillows, blankets, towels, and articles of clothing from around the house and arranging them into a safe and comfortable nest to spend his heat in. It appeared that Tenn had been just as persnickety with the arrangement of his brother as he was of his bed. 

 

Riku was situated right at the center of the bed, his head and back supported by at least four pillows. Tenn had laid out one of Ryuu’s large navy blue towels under Riku’s naked body and the older Omega was currently tucking the fleecey gray blanket that usually sat at the foot of Gaku’s bed around his younger twin’s hips. The redhead clutched the blanket up to his chin, looking bashfully from his brother’s attentive fingers to Ryuu’s encouraging grin. Riku was obviously embarrassed by his body’s reactions to them during his heat. Gaku worried that, having never lain with an Alpha during his heat, Riku might have developed some sort of complex. Gaku would have to make sure that it wouldn’t last long, considering the situation.

 

Sure enough Tenn’s fretting fingers suddenly stuttered to a halt and the pink haired boy lurched forward with a moan. Riku let out a matching cry and the twins began to grow pink with a fevered blush, an enticing mix of two almost identical heat scents drifting up to meet Ryuu’s and Gaku’s noses. Both Alphas’ eyebrows rose in surprise at how in sync the Omegas were with their heats. Gaku wondered offhandedly if it was due to their proximity or just the fact that they were twins. There would be time to think about that later though, at the moment there were more pressing matters that required his attention. 

 

Tenn flopped down sideways on the pillows next to his brother and let out a thready mewl. Riku whimpered and started to squirm under the blanket Tenn had just finished tucking around him. Both of them were soon half-lidded and panting, looking expectantly at where Ryuu, clad only in boxers, sat at the foot of the bed. Riku whined high in the back of his and turned wide needy eyes on Gaku while Tenn stretched grabbing arms toward Ryuu. Perfect, just what Gaku was waiting for. He strolled leisurely over and sat on the bed next to Riku as Ryuu pulled himself up flush behind to Tenn.

 

“Hey there Riku,” Gaku cooed softly, pushing the redhead’s bangs off his forehead and behind his ear, “Can you look at up at me for a minute, please?”

 

Riku tilted his head up in confusion, eyes glazed over with wanton need, and squeaked in shock when his phone’s camera flashed in his eyes. Tenn hissed at the bright light and threw his body protectively over Riku’s.

 

“Easy, easy,” Gaku said, quickly sending the picture of Riku he’d taken to Yamato before turning the phone off entirely. “There see, I turned it off. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“You’re deleting that later,” Tenn huffed grumpily, “Now get over here and kiss me dammit.”

 

Gaku, the final piece of his plan completed, was happy to comply with his Omega’s demands. He cupped his hands around Tenn’s face and leaned down to meet his mate’s expectant lips. Their kiss was slow and sweet and full of love. Gaku really did enjoy Tenn in heat. His Omega was usually as prickly as a hedgehog, even in bed, but Tenn always softened when he was in heat. It was one of the few times he openly allowed Gaku and Ryuu to pamper him like such a special Omega deserved to be. They broke for air and Gaku caught Ryuu’s eye over Tenn’s shoulder. The brunet’s large hands splayed possessively over their center’s pale stomach. A hungry fire burned behind Ryuu’s usually gentle gaze as he nodded knowingly at Gaku. The two Alpha’s were just about to push forward when Tenn cleared his throat.

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but I thought you had better manners than this,” Tenn panted, purposefully turning his eyes down to the side. Both Alpha’s followed his gaze to see Riku, flushed and shivering, splayed out between Gaku and Tenn’s knees, “You can’t both play with me and ignore our poor guest. I thought you said you were going to take care of him.”

 

“I’m okay, really,” Riku mumbled, clutching his legs together to try and hide the growing bulge under the blanket, “I don’t want to get between you guys during Tenn-nii’s heat.” 

 

“Nonsense, I have two Alphas. I already told you I’m willing to lend you one,” Tenn chided fondly, gently tugging the blanket away from Riku’s slackened grip. Gaku felt a possessive growl rumble up from deep in his chest at the lovely sight of the redheaded Omega hard and just begging to be claimed before him, “See, Gaku will take good care of you while Ryuu will take care of me.”

 

“Glad to know who your favorite is,” Gaku sniffed haughtily. It was all in jest of course, Gaku had no doubts that Tenn held He and Ryuu equally in his heart, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease his Omega.

 

“That’s not true and you know it, Yaotome Gaku,” Tenn pouted, falling back to sit in Ryuu’s lap, “I just think you’ll be a better partner for Riku’s first time. Ryuu might be a bit... _ much _ for him.”

 

“You might have a point,” Gaku said thoughtfully, watching as Ryuu carefully laid Tenn out on the bed next to Riku. The brunet trailed burning hot kisses from Tenn’s neck down his abdomen while the Alpha pulled off his own tightly tented boxers, releasing the monster within. Gaku heard a slight choking noise and turned to see a wide-eyed white-faced Riku staring at Ryuu’s massive member. “Our Ryuu is a lot to take in for the uninitiated.”

 

“I’m sorry if I’m causing trouble, Yaotome-san,” Riku mumbled, tearing his gaze away from Ryuu’s cock to look up at Gaku with watery eyes.

 

“You’re no trouble at all, Riku,” Gaku said kindly, leaning down to place a reassuring kiss on Riku’s forehead, “Your brother is just too fun to tease. But he is right, Ryuu is more than capable of satisfying Tenn while I help you.”

 

“If you’re sure?” Riku asks, face aflame with both the fever of his heat and the embarrassment of being embraced by the #1 desired embrace. 

 

“Absolutely positive,” Gaku smiled, placing a hand on either side of Riku’s shoulders to better lean over him, “But what’s really important is if you’re feeling sure? I know we’ve been pushing you pretty hard here, but it’s only because we care about you. I promise none of us will make you do something you really don’t want to do, but I refuse to sit by and let you torture yourself by spending another heat alone. You deserve so much better than that Riku.”

 

“Thank you,” Riku said with a wobbly smile, “That’s very kind of you to say, Yaotome-san.”

 

“Call him, Gaku,” Tenn muttered, head flopping to the side to speak to Riku while long fingers tangled themselves in Ryuu’s chocolate locks, “No surnames or honorifics in bed. House rules. Are you feeling comfortable now, Riku? You smell so needy, I know you’re holding back but Gaku will take such good care of you. He’ll make you feel amazing, won’t you, Gaku?”

 

“Of course,” Gaku said, leaning down to pepper Riku’s irresistibly blushing cheeks with a round of soft kisses, “After all you’d kink my ass if I did any less, wouldn’t you?”

 

“No fighting,” Ryuu huffed, pulling up from his spot sucking hickies into Tenn’s inner thighs, “You’re going to make Riku more nervous.”

 

“No it’s fine,” Riku said with a giggle, “Honestly, I’m feeling better about it now. But Tenn-nii was right, I’m starting to get a little  _ antsy  _ Yaotome---um, Gaku. Could we, maybe...I actually don’t know what comes next….”

 

“Let’s start with which way you’d like to be facing,” Gaku said reassuringly. Tenn, satisfied with how Gaku was taking the reins, turned his attention back to Ryuu and pushed his Alpha’s face demandingly towards his straining cock.

 

“Um, can we stay like this?” Riku asked hesitantly, hips bucking up slightly to where Gaku’s hovered just above touching the Omega’s crotch, “I think I’ll feel better if I can look at you.”

 

“That’s perfectly fine,” Gaku said, holding back a groan as the heat and scent coming off Riku’s body finally started getting to him, “Would you like me to take the lead from here? I’ll get you prepped nice and wide, then I’ll take that pretty virgin hole of yours. I’ll pound into you, make you feel so good you’ll start singing a whole new kind song. Is that what you want?”

 

Riku shivered and nodded, letting out another keening whine of need. Gaku’s encouraging smile took on a sinful tinge as he leaned down and captured plush pink lips with his own. What Riku lacked in kissing experience, he certainly made up for in enthusiasm. He eagerly opened his mouth when Gaku’s tongue asked for entrance, moaning in a way that should honestly be illegal. These twins minxes, were a pair of menaces in Gaku’s opinion, but he counted himself lucky to be cursed with them.

 

Gaku waited until Riku was sufficiently distract by the kiss, artfully swirling his tongue around the young Omega’s inexperienced one. After a moment Gaku felt Riku’s thighs relaxing from their clenched state. Gaku ran gentle fingers over pale inner thighs, barely ghosting over the straining pink cock between them. Riku pulled away from their liplock with a surprised gasp and bucked up into Gaku’s hand. Gaku smirked at the earnest look Riku gave him and rewarded the boy with a few mollifying tugs at his aching member. Riku cried out as a spasm of pleasure rocked through his sensitive body, reaching up and grabbing Gaku’s shoulders to anchor himself. Gaku mutter praises into the Omegas ear, making him moan all the louder, and steadily ran his hand down Riku’s length. He paused to fondle Riku’s balls, enjoying how Riku shuddered at the contact, before moving on to his main goal.

 

Gaku lightly circled the rim of Riku’s entrance with one finger. Riku gasped, hole twitching at the feeling. More of that deliciously wet slick seeped out to coat Gaku’s finger and the silver haired Alpha had to marvel at the fact that no one had ever noticed Riku was an Omega. Even though Ryuu had just cleaned him up, he was already a mess again. The poor boy must  _ ruin  _ his shorts whenever he got aroused. And whatever he was using to cover his scent must have been military grade because Gaku was almost swooning at how potent it was. His Alpha was growling in the back of his mind to claim such a rare prize for himself, but the rational part of him beat it back. This wasn’t about claiming an Omega, this was about helping Tenn’s precious brother. Everything else could be dealt with later.

 

Steadying himself against the instinctual pull to mate the tempting little thing currently rubbing himself shamelessly against the Alpha’s slowly swirling finger, Gaku focused on the task at hand. Despite Riku’s over-eager actions, Gaku knew it was mostly the Omega’s instinct taking hold. Riku was quickly falling into the throes of heat-lust, forgetting himself in the need to feel the pull of knot inside him. While that was all well and good for an Omega like Tenn, who was happily mated with two Alphas he trusted, it was different for Riku. Gaku wanted the boy’s first time with a partner to not be a choice he regretted. The last thing he wanted was for Riku to wake up after his heat feeling hurt and ashamed. So for the good of both of them, Gaku would go slow and be gentle.

 

Gaku carefully eased the finger he’d been teasing Riku with past the the quivering ring of muscle. Riku mewled and buried his face in Gaku’s shoulder, clenching his entrance around the strange intruder. Gaku whispered reassurances in his ear, praising him for being such a good boy and taking his finger. After a moment Riku adapted to the new sensation and Gaku began pistoning his finger in and out of the twitching hole. Before long Riku was fervently pushing back to meet Gaku’s thrusts, the Alpha’s hand positively covered in clear sweet-smelling slick. One finger soon became two, and then three, Riku meeting him gladly at each interval with cries of ecstasy. 

 

It all came to a head when Ryuu flipped Tenn onto all fours next to them. Gaku was trying to take it slow with Riku, ease him into his first time with plenty of praise and preparation, but such things were not needed (or wanted) when it came to Tenn. While it was true that the older twin tended to soften up in bed during his heat, that only happened after his first orgasm. Tenn liked, practically demanded, the first mounting of his heat to be rough. He wanted to feel filled, wrecked, completely claimed, and then be put back together with all the reverence of a precious treasure. Ryuu was more than happy with that arrangement, hungrily taking everything Tenn was willing to give. 

 

Riku watched as the two, so in love and familiar with each other, thrusting as one toward their mutual rapture. Clouded crimson irises were mesmerized by the vision of his brother being undone by a massive devoted Alpha. Gaku watched was Riku turned that hypnotizing gaze on him, a question the Omega was too afraid to ask held in their ruby depths. The Alpha was more than willing to grant such a genuine request from this gem of a boy in his embrace. 

 

Gaku slid his fingers out of Riku’s hole, satisfied that the Omega was finally ready to feel the real thing. The silver haired man freed his erection from his pants and lined himself up, not wanting to keep Riku waiting or make him worry unnecessarily. It still wasn’t fast enough for Riku though as the boy swung his legs up around Gaku’s hips and squeezed impatiently. Gaku huffed out a chuckle at the similarities between the twins’ faces when they got demanding in bed. Gaku captured Riku’s pouting lips in another searing kiss, finally giving the Omega what he wanted. Gaku struck home, sheathing himself fully inside Riku with only the barest of resistance. The mega was so hot and tight, they both cried out in pleasure as Gaku’s cock hit Riku’s pleasure spot. Gaku waited a moment, catching his breath and making sure Riku was still able to catch his own. Riku was lost in the euphoria, head thrown back and face twisted up in the newly discovered bliss of having that secret part of him touched. 

 

He wasn’t so far gone that he could let Gaku rest, though. The Omega clutched desperately at Gaku’s shirt, cracking one eye open he heaved a long throaty moan of one word.

 

“ _ Moooore” _

 

Gaku was gone. There was no way for him to refuse such a wanton command from this Omega. He was so perfect, so wonderful, begging him to be taken. Gaku thrust into the welcoming sinful heat, pistoning in and out with such abandon you’d think it was his first time as well. Riku met him for every move, crying and wailing, singing Gaku such a beautiful song. The twins harmonized as they crescendoed towards their climaxes, dragging both Alphas into their bewitching duet. Gaku groaned as heat curled in his stomach, the heavy feeling of his knot starting to swell telling him he only had seconds before tied himself to Riku. He tried to warn the boy, tell him what was coming but Riku was far past the point of being scared of this. Riku locked his ankles behind Gaku’s back, scratching nails into the Alpha’s shoulders and crying out in elation as he reached his first true Omega orgasm. His walls clenched tightly around Gaku’s half swollen knot, holding him in place and demanding every bit of seed the other had to over. The silver haired man moaned at the searing heat and felt his own climax hit him like a bullet train. He saw stars and had to struggle not to fall forward onto Riku’s rapidly rising and falling chest. 

 

After a moment he was able to open his eyes blink blearily at the blissed out Omega laying between his rapidly weakening arms. Riku’s cum was quickly drying on his stomach and Gaku had to swallow back another moan when he noticed that his shot had reached all the way up the the Omega’s chin. He was flushed and panting but his skin was starting to cool and his breathing settle back to a more even keel. Gaku wait until he was certain that Riku wasn’t in any danger of having an attack and then shakily curled a hand behind the boy’s lolling head, pulling it to his shoulder and lazily flopping to the side, sending them rolling into a more comfortable position while the waited for Gaku’s knot to go down. 

 

Riku groaned and mumbled something incoherent into Gaku’s chest. Gaku merely shushed him, running soothing fingers through bright red strands and placing kiss after kiss onto his crown until he felt Riku go limp with sleep in his arms. He heard a chuckle from across the bed and turned hooded eyes up towards his mates. Ryuu stared at him with a lazy smile, lapping languidly at the newly reopened mating mark on the sleeping Tenn’s right shoulder. If Gaku squinted he knew he could find a matching set a pearly white scars on the Omega’s left shoulder that matched his own teeth. He was a little jealous that Ryuu had been the first to renew their bond. That made two heats in a row that Ryuu had gotten to take their Omega first and honestly the larger Alpha was getting greedy. But Gaku had also gotten to be a first today, a first that no one else would ever be, and for the moment that was enough. 

 

They would deal with everything else once their knots went down and the twins woke up. Their heats were far from over and the next cycle of lust were sure to start in a few hours time, but not before they had time to clean up and talk and hopefully eat something. Yamato was sure to figure out where they were at some point and come barging in to try to steal Riku away, but Gaku would stand firm on his promise to help Riku through his heat. ALL of his heat. Yamato could come apologize and start the long journey of making amends once Riku was back to feeling wholly like himself again. But for now everything was as it should be. And as Gaku pulled a blanket up over the four of them, he basked in the glow of how wonderful it all felt.

 

Who knew a day that had started out so sour could end up being so very, very, nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know what happened here. This thing is over 7k and I lost control of it at like 2k. This is absolute filth and if you made it this far I applaud you. Congrats! Please comment so I have something to show for my horrible horrible efforts XD


End file.
